The program plan for biomedical engineering calls for narrowing the areas of research in the first year, and selection of a research mentor by spring of the second year. At that time the proposal defense occurs. Dr. Givan has not yet elected his mentor and thesis research. Dr. Jack Lemons is acting as interim research advisor. Dr. Givan will pursue the biomaterials track and it interested in mechanisms of wear degredation.